Long Hours and Lovely Nights
by gleeklover527
Summary: Santana hated her hours at the bar. She hated them even more when she had to miss out on time with her girlfriend. But she knew the hours had to be put in for her future...their future. Coming home? Coming home was always the best part.


A/N: I took some liberties with the timeline. Assume for the sake of this fic that Santana and Rachel are together when Santana is working at the bar. Hope you enjoy!

Santana hated her job sometimes. At times it was because the job was in a bar and she had to stand on the bar dancing for a crowd of horny men/women. Other times was because she wasn't living her dream. But tonight it was because of the hours. She walked into the apartment at 4 am and quietly made her way into the bathroom to start her shower.

Deciding to let the heat of the shower warm up the room she walked into the bedroom. There was a body lying comfortably on the bed curled up with her neck exposed invitingly. Smiling Santana bent over and brushed her lips of the warm skin. Reluctantly Santana grabbed her clothes that were already laid out on the dresser (thanks to her considerate girlfriend).

Stepping under the spray in the bathroom Santana made sure to wash off all traces of the bar. She had no desire to climb into her bed and cuddle with her girlfriend reeking of booze and cigarette smoke. Taking extra care to wash her hair she smiled when she thought of what waited for her as soon as the shower was over. There was nothing better after a long night at work than a snuggle session with her favorite person in the world. Drying off her she put up her hair and went back to the bedroom. Leaning against the doorframe Santana felt her heart race at the way the moonlight shined on the partially uncovered body. Her girlfriend was by far the most beautiful woman in the world.

Sliding into bed she rested her arm across her girlfriend's hip and kissing the shoulder closest to her. Laying her head onto the pillow she closed her eyes ready to catch up on much needed sleep. After a moment Santana felt her girlfriend stir and roll over. Reopening her eyes she was met by a half awake brown soulful orbs.

"Hey sweetheart."

"Hi baby." Santana smiled the smile that was reserved just for the other woman in her bed selfishly happy that her girlfriend had woken up, "I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's okay." Rachel put her own arm around Santana's hip and tangled their legs together. Laying her head back down on the pillow she was sharing with her girlfriend she hummed in acknowledgment of the kiss on the top of her head, "You showered."

"I always try to. You hate the smell."

"You're very sweet."

"Only to you." Looking down Santana couldn't resist connecting their lips and allowing her to hand to slide down on one of her favorite things about Rachel (her ass seriously should be insured). Bringing their bodies as close as physically possible Santana felt Rachel's gasp and swallowed it greedily. They hadn't touched intimately, other than a few kisses, in two weeks. Mostly because Santana was working every night and Rachel was out every day with her show.

Finally Santana moved her mouth over the jaw that was exposed to her. Rachel let out a moan at the open mouth kisses grasping Santana tightly. Slowly Santana's hand slowly slid down the back of her shorts grateful her girlfriend had continued her habit of not wearing underwear to bed.

"San, San. I'm sooo, oh that's so good, close."

Though the words were broken Santana could understand exactly what her girlfriend was trying to say, "Fuck. Already baby?"

"Been too long." Every time Rachel spoke it became more breathless and Santana breathed heavily in her girlfriend's ear, "Can you like this?"

"Yeah, fuck yes."

The Latina wanted to become embarrassed by the fact that she could cum by dry humping like she was sixteen again. But when Rachel let out a long moan and a drawn out 'Santana' she knew it wouldn't be long. Santana heard Rachel's cry and she knew she wouldn't last. As Rachel began to nip at her ear Santana practically scream out Rachel's name. Allowing herself a moment to recollect herself and het her breathing under control she moved her hand up to Rachel's back.

"Wow."

"So how would Old Santana feel about New Santana getting off over some dry humping?"

"She's congratulate me for lasting that long since it was with you."

"Always the charmer." Rachel reached up and brought their lips together in a light kiss pulling away with a satisfied smile.

"I'm sorry I haven't been around much lately Rach."

"That's okay. I know you're working hard to save up for your lessons and studio time. I'm proud of you Santana." Closing her eyes Rachel buried her head under Santana's chin.

Grinning Santana didn't respond to correct Rachel on what she had just said. She'd been saving up but maybe not for the reason Rachel believed. Lessons and studio time could wait.

A ring on Rachel's finger couldn't.


End file.
